Don't Leave Me
by ArtRJBones
Summary: Dramione one shot. Started as a headcanon that turned out longer than expected, but still pretty short.


Draco slipped quietly into the library and looked around. There was nobody in sight. He didn't want to be seen doing extra homework, but…

His mind drifted back to the conversation with his father at the end of the Christmas holidays. "It simply isn't good enough!" Lucius had told him angrily. "Your grades are slipping in everything except potions – and one day you won't have Snape to back you up on that either!"

Well, I'm sorry, Draco thought bitterly as he sat down with his book in a hidden-away corner. Sorry I've been too busy with other things this year, which Father knows all too well about, and it's for his sake too. For his sake that I'm too busy being a Death Eater to do my work!

He didn't even notice Hermione tiptoeing cautiously towards him. She could see that he was seething about something, but – she needed that book – just behind him…

"Um," she said awkwardly, expecting to be called a filthy Mudblood at any moment, but deciding she really couldn't pretend he wasn't there. Draco looked up. He was in a foul mood, but after all he was going through this year, he was beginning to hate himself for all his Death Eater tendencies and just couldn't bring himself to snap at her. She was a girl, anyway, and a pretty one at that, although of course, he would never admit to anyone that he had always thought that. After all, she was still muggle-born.

"What is it, Granger?" he asked wearily. Hermione was surprised at his lack of animosity, and felt a little sorry for him. Life obviously wasn't going well for him, and even if he was working for Voldemort now, she knew he didn't want to.

"Well, I –" she hesitated. "Actually, I wanted the book you're working from at the moment," she lied, "but obviously you're using it, so – so I could wait here, or – or whatever." She couldn't understand why she was feeling quite so flustered. Maybe it was the pain in those gorgeous silvery eyes that was moving her to compassion…and something else. Some other feeling that she couldn't quite place. She had always known he was attractive, somewhere deep inside, but all the time she had been denying it had made her almost believe she had never though it – until in that moment, it all resurfaced, stronger than ever.

"Sure. Whatever. Sit down if you like. I don't flipping care." Only 'flipping' wasn't quite the word Draco used. Perhaps he saw her flinch out of the corner of his eye, because he gruffly added. "Sorry." Hermione sat down, and glanced at his work. Immediately she noticed a mistake. She tried so hard not to say anything, but – but –

"I'm really sorry, but do you know you've written dragon skin there, where it should be dragon heartstring? And – and your woods are muddled." (She was Hermione, after all.) Draco looked up at her with a fierce look so that for a moment she thought he was going to hit her, but then his face softened and he seemed close to tears.

"Really?" He sounded so forlorn as he swore again. Hermione sighed.

"Do you – do you want me to help you?" she inquired tentatively. He looked relieved.

"Would you? I just can't – I mean – this year – only I can't tell you, I can't! Why am I even –" He suddenly buried his head in his arms. Without thinking, she put her arms around his shoulders, and almost made to withdraw it again but he didn't complain, so she left it there.

"I know. Well, I don't, but that's just what people say, isn't it? And I do know things must be hard for you –"

"You don't, you don't know, you can't understand," he mumbled, although Hermione could barely hear him.

"No, I know I don't understand, but look. I'll sort this essay out for you, and then –" she didn't know what she was saying, it just came out –"you need some fresh air, and maybe a good stiff drink, so I'll get you something from the kitchens to drink outside, okay?" Draco nodded.

Hermione corrected and finished his work, patting him on the back every few minutes but trying to pretend that she couldn't hear him crying. When it was done, he took it gratefully, wiping his eyes before he slipped it in his bag. "Now, I'll get you that drink, but you should go straight outside –"

"Don't leave me!" She froze. Draco was horrified at what had just slipped out of his mouth. But then, another tear rolling down his cheek, he gave up. He needed her right now and he knew it. "Please." Still shocked, Hermione did the only thing she could think of. She wiped his face gently with her sleeve and drew him into a hug.

"I won't." Still not taking in what was happening, she allowed her lips to brush the top of his head as he hid his face in her neck. "I promise."


End file.
